Icharus
BOUND DESERT ROYALTY _______________ _______________ Icharus IDENTITY BREAKDOWN Name Identification Biological Name - Icharusanka Ideal Name - Icharus Gender Identification Biological Gender - '''Male '''Pronouns - '''They/Them/He/Him '''Sexuality Identification Idealistic Sexuality - '''Male '''Divided Interest - '''Female- 40%, Male- 60% SUMMARY' Generalized Description -'' '''Species - Dragon' Breed - Sandwing Build - Skinny, Swift, Tall Additional Details - Long tail Voice - Brendon Urie Scent - Honeydew Height - 19'3" Mass - 326 kg Horn Length- 8 Inches Facial Structure- Medium-high Cheekbones, 9 inch snout. Eye Color- Amber Underbelly- Iridescent Alabaster SUMMARY OF LIFE DRAGONET As a dragonet, Icharus was no special anomaly. Icharus came to by two parents, Lysan and Nora. He was born on a normal night, along with 3 siblings. Icharus, growing up, was never very much noticed. He liked it this way, being an introvert. At school he really only had two friends, Topaz and Cairn. He stayed true to these friends, and all seemed normal. Normal school. Normal life. Normal family. One night, something happened, something that would change the fate of Icharus. The heat swept over Icharus. Although he was a Sandwing, it was unbearable. Icharus turned over, hoping the heat would pass, but it grew. Soon he began to find himself struggling to breathe, and smoke clogged his lungs. Icharus yelped as he realized his room was in flames, and everything was burning. He screamed for help, his lungs burning from the smoke and shrill noise that came from his throat. Nobody came. Icharus screamed once more, and his older sister opened the barracaded door from the outside. Icharus wiggled through the wood that had fallen and grabbed his sister's wings, before she grabbed his scruff and raced him though the burning rooms, until they emerged outside. Icharus trembled at the terror, and ducked under his sister, Bhlix, before passing out. Everything was lost, and Icharus split from his sister, on the run from the dragon that killed his parents. JUVENILE Icharus spent most of his teen years skipping from hotel to hotel, still on the run. He didn't talk to many, and stole whatever he could to scrape by. Icharus grew frail, and passed out on a doorstep on the way to a hotel someone had given him directions to. He awoke in chains, in the center of a sort of underground courtyyard. Hooded figures surrounded him, and spoke one line. "Silence, my brother, is the sweetest tongue." A large, bulky dragon with a golden sigiled hood steps forth, and speaks in a gruff tone. A large burn scar is barely visible on his snout. "Join us and kill the targets for life and handsome rewards, or rot and die wuth no dragon knowing you existed in the first place." The dragon turns away, and another dragon approaches from behind, injecting something into his neck. The world goes blurry for Icharus, and as he blacks out, he hears "Your descision will have to be made by the first light of sundas, and we will come to you." Light broke through the courtyard onto a statue of a crystalized sandwing, a female with beautiful features and water streaming from her eyes into the fountain below. Icharus wakes up with the scarred dragon standing above him. The dragon unclamps Icharus's snout, and snarls. "Life and riches, or death and loss?" "Life." Icharus said weakly. "Prove your alleigance to the Crystal Matriarch, slay a martyr of pure blood, or I will hunt you down myself." And thus, regardless of age, adulthood began for Icharus, the descent into a knowing mind and maturity. ASSASSINHOOD After the reluctant slaying of the unknowing dragon, Icharus returned to the house of Assassins. There, his initiation began. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Work In Progress